


sidekick

by ruiningmyself



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: M/M, definite noncon tw, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiningmyself/pseuds/ruiningmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just who is the sidekick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> welp, look at what i write. but you're here too so welcome to hell i guess.

_“‘Go home, Buddy, I work alone’,_ the rage burned inside me for _years_ ,” you tell him angrily as he struggles against the robot’s claws. You shiver with excitement at the prospect of his impending defeat, and, yes, submission,

to you. 

You let the robot’s propeller hands move slowly, slowly closer to Mr. Incredible’s - _Bob’s_ \- neck again, until a bead of sweat drips down his forehead and he realizes his efforts are for naught.

With a quiet malicious chuckle, you stop the blades an infinitesimal distance away from his skin, small nicks cutting him every couple of seconds.

“B-buddy,” he gasps, a bead of blood slipping down his neck. You forgot; the claws are starting to bruise his ribs, and, if allowed, will crush them. You let it continue for a millisecond longer, to demonstrate your absolute control, then let them relax enough to restrain but not kill.

“I told you, it’s Syndrome now,” you tutt. He’s taking small gulps of air, panic and exertion from his near death leaving him winded. His eyes track your every movement as you pace the robot's smooth surface, and you allow yourself to revel in his undivided attention for a moment longer.

You make your way down the robot’s arm towards the inner clasp of all the claws where Mr. Incredible is being held captive. When you reach your destination, you tsk down at his renewed struggles to get away, place one of your boots on his heaving chest. 

“You know, Bob,” you say thoughtfully as you drag your boot across his chest and to his groin, the sharp toe of the leather pressing against the outline of his fat and thick, plump, but ultimately limp dick. The claws of the robot pull his arms and legs taut. He hisses in pain and tries to fight and you prod his balls roughly in reproach, laugh at his drawn-out groan. You continue in a rough, deep voice, “you’re gonna make a great _sidekick_.”

**Author's Note:**

> literally just a "what if buddy got his revenge in a different way" fic. it was going to be longer and be a behind-the-scenes gap filler, but i didnt have time and i was getting a little disturbed by my own writing.


End file.
